leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Last PBE Patch: November 25nd Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Announcement: The preseason for Season 4 began on November 12th. Season 4 itself will not begin until early 2014. The on Ranked will not happen until then. The decision to perform the soft-reset the preseason is to prevent another -incident. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * *A texture for a new skin has appeared in the game files The following skins have been added to the store for Snowdown 20143: * (complete with Pix the Winged-Poro!!!!!) * * (currently unavailable) The following skins have returned to the store from the Legacy Vault for Snowdown 2013: * * * * * * * * The following skins Limited Edition skins have been brought back for Snowdown 2013, then retired to the Legacy Vault: * * * * * * * * * * * * The Vintage Treatment will be given to the formally-Limited skins, as with Harrowing 2014. *Gift of RP equal to the cost of the limited edition skins *Vintage summoner icon *Vintage loading artwork for the skins PVP.net *The ability to unlock a "Mystery Skin" is now available in the store. This is trial and if it is released, it will only be temporary. *There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. *A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unranked). Ranked *LP clamping no longer applies below Diamond 1 (i.e. there is no longer a minimum or maximum LP gain). This will be particularly noticeable in Bronze 1, Silver 1 and Gold 1 as summoners in those divisions currently suffer massively modified LP gains and losses to prevent "lucking" into the next League. *It is now possible to be demoted from a League (i.e. Gold 5 to Silver 1). **To be demoted, your MMR must drop to Division 5 of the previous League (i.e. playing with Silver 5 MMR while in Gold 5). You will receive a warning informing you that you will soon be demoted. Losing subsequent games will lead to demotion to Division 1 of the previous League. **There is a 10 game grace period after being promoted to a new League where your MMR cannot be reduced below the requirement to be there. *The size of the Challenge-tier has been increased to 200 summoners in Solo/Duo Queue. *There is now a minimum LP gain of 1 for ranked wins. Game Modes ;Magma Chambers *''Loads of code for the 2v2 Magma Chambers map has appeared in the game files.'' ;Featured Mode *''Showdown'' **A special 1v1/2v2 game mode for Snowdown Showdown 2013. Runes :The primary goal for runes is to tie marks, seals and glyphs to the specific wants and needs of various champion roles in League - similar to how masteries are used. Going forward, this creates a stronger association between marks and offense, seals and defense, and glyphs and utility. — RicklessAbandon *Marks/Reds will now be the primary source of all Offensive bonuses (not just AD-related stats) *Seals/Yellows will now be the primary source of all Defensive bonuses (not just armor and health) *Glyphs/Blues will now be the primary source of all Utility bonuses (rather than mage-related stats and MR) :;Marks (Offensive) *''I would wager that the Primary AP runes will now be Marks, rather than Glyphs.'' :;Seals (Defensive) *New "Hybrid Mitigation" Seals :;Glyphs (Uility) *Gold Runes are now Glyph-exclusive, rather than Seal-exclusive. :;Quintessences *1 Quintessence will now match 3 Primary Marks/Seals/Glyphs for all stats (changed from 2-4). Essentially, a set of quintessences functions as a second set of Marks, Glyphs and Seals. Runes that are removed will be refunded. In the instance of a rune moving from one type to another (say, Seals to Glyphs) - the original rune will be deleted-and-refunded, and a new rune will be introduced at the same price. Summoner Spells ; * You gain 75% bonus movement speed for 10 seconds that reduces to 15% after 1 second. *Cooldown changed to from 180. *The movement speed bonus is now multiplicative instead of additive. *Bug Fix: Can no longer be activated while rooted. ; *Damage now scales on game time, not champion level. *The target is revealed for the duration. ; *Attack speed reduction reduced to 30% from 50%. *Movement speed reduction is now % from 30%. ; * You instantly heal the target ally and yourself, and gran both of you a 30% movement speed bonus for 1 second. *Ranged increased to 900 from 600. *Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 300. *Targeting yourself will automatically select the closest ally in range. ; *Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds when used on an allied structure. *No longer has a reduced cooldown if the effect is cancelled. ; *Successfully removing a movement-inhibiting effect creates a shockwave the knocks nearby enemies back. ; *Now only available on Howling Abyss. ; *Now only available on Dominion. Stats ;Mana :Mana is just inconsistently applied. It should be used to primarily gate the castability of one highly powerful spell, with lesser costs on safer, less aggressive or less lane stagnating options. When applied this way, it makes buying additional mana meaningful, without ruining the core pattern of the character. — Xelnath Xelnath commenting on mana * Mana costs may be reworked across the board. * A substantial number of mana cost changes have already been rolled out (see: V3.9, V3.10, V3.11, V3.12 and V3.13). ;Percentage Penetration *Percentage Penetration will use a system more similar to Damage Reduction (Armor/MR). Morello, what are the plans for resists in season 4?. Morello: "We generally want to move % pen to a 'bonus armor/MR' system." :My comment: The current damage reduction system uses a formula of 1 - (100 / 100+Armor ). With this formula, 30 Armor gives you 23% damage reduction from physical damage. If Riot uses that kind of system for penetration, buying an item with 35 Magic Penetration would make you ignore 26% of your target's magic resistance (assuming it's the exact same formula). The reason to use this system rather than simply changing Void Staff to have 26% Magic Penetration is that this formula imposes diminishing returns on stacking penetration. This system would probably see all sources of penetration being combined (flat and percentage) and maybe even more options - since stacking them would now be less efficient. ;Armor and Magic Resist :Riot is dissatisfied that everyone takes Armor Seals and MR Glyphs and blames it on the appalling base-defenses of most champions. While the changes to runes will hopefully make other options attractive, they also want to buff the defensive stats of champions that are basically forced to take defensive runes. As always - Riot wants players choosing rather than feeling like they have to. *Adjustments to many champion's armor and magic resist. League of Legends V4 Champions ; added ; *Base mana increased to 250 from 230. *Mana regen per second increased to 1.4 from 1.25. ; *Planned changes. Riot is struggling to make him a fun support pick without simply resurrecting The Jungle Terror. ; *Texture upgrade. ; * **AP ratio increased to 80% from 45%. **This increases maximum damage AP ratio to 384% from 216%. ; *Base health lowered to 550 from 561. *Health per level reduced 87 from 98. * **Mana cost increased to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 from 30 at all ranks. **Damage changed to 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 from 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180. ; * **AD ratio changed to (6 level) % AD}} from % AD}}. * **Base damage changed to from . **Cooldown increased to from . ; * **Passive no longer grants Magic Resist. ; *See the "Upcoming Rework" section on his champion page. Items ; *Maim healing increased to 5 from 3. ; *Maim healing increased to 5 from 3. ; *Maim removed. *Health and mana regen removed (still builds from Rejuv and Faerie Charm). *Butcher's bonus damage to monsters increased to 25% from 20%. *Gains Restores 12% of the damage dealt to monsters as health and 6% as mana (only one-third effective for AOE). ; *Health and mana regen removed. *Gains Restores 12% of the damage dealt to monsters as health and 6% as mana (only one-third effective for AOE). ; *Health and mana regen removed. *Gains Restores 12% of the damage dealt to monsters as health and 6% as mana (only one-third effective for AOE). *Bounty Hunter removed. *Gains : You generate Conservation stacks every 1.5 seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. ; *Health and mana regen removed. *Grants 10 magic penetration (this is not named, and stacks with Eyes of Pain). *Bounty Hunter removed. *Gains : You generate Conservation stacks every 1.5 seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. *Gains Restores 12% of the damage dealt to monsters as health and 6% as mana (only one-third effective for AOE). **Rather than the current 8% effect. ; *Combine cost reduced to 150 from 300. **Total cost reduced to 1650 from 1800. ; *Recipe cost increased to 850g from 650g. **Total cost increased to 3200g from 3000g. (Back to what it was in V3.13) ; *Spoils of War **Recharge time increased to 60 seconds. **The execution damage is now only triggered on melee attacks. Note that "killing a minion" is the thing that triggers the healing and gold-sharing. ; *Spoils of War **Max charges reduced to 3 from 4. **The execution damage is now only triggered on melee attacks. Note that "killing a minion" is the thing that triggers the healing and gold-sharing. ; *Spoils of War - The execution damage is now only triggered on melee attacks. Note that "killing a minion" is the thing that triggers the healing and gold-sharing. Upcoming ; *See the "Upcoming Rework" section on his champion page. *Two items have appeared in the game files that are tagged as "Xerath-only", although they are not usable. However, these could be fake items meant to troll data miners - as has been done in the past. ; *Will be returning to the store as an item for DPS Junglers. * Basic attacks deal bonus damage based on the number of jungle camps cleared (changed from %health damage). Teasers For more teasers, please see: Future Content. References Category:Blog posts